


Strands of Light

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Fluff, luna's new hairdo, lunyx, otp, princess-bodyguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Nyx reacts to Luna's new hairdo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155732542875/person-a-has-really-great-hair-soft-long-always) Also posted on [my tumblr](https://luna-ulric.tumblr.com/).

He never thought he could adore it so much until he saw a ray of morning light hit it once.

The golden locks glowed like it was the princess' halo, giving his heart no rest from speaking about the attraction that he seldom expressed. And when he did express it, she had let his sights feast on its beauty. He had witnessed the waves and layers fall gracefully to her shoulders as she untangled the braid and the pins on one occasion. He had often caught a glimpse of how it moved through the wind during those nights where she faced the view from the balcony.

To his delight, he knew how soft it was.

Once, an accidental tumble had caused her to land on top of him. The impact on the floor hurt his back a bit but pain was forgotten when the ribbon on her head became loose. Down came the hair like silky curtains, touching his face unintentionally, tingling the scarred skin. It had taken him a few moments before his fingers hooked a delicate chunk of it behind her ear. 

He could only wear a smile that masked his fluster on that day. He still wore that smile now as he waited for her to come out of her quarters.

The Tenebraean princess had promised a surprise before they head out into the garden. 

A new look, she had said.

Imagination had given guesses but he chose to keep himself from expecting anything. Whatever she was prepared to proudly show, he'd accept it in all honesty. After all, nothing could seem to tarnish her grace and beauty.

Nothing so far and, as the glaive confidently believed, nothing would.

Hearing the door open, he turned around.

The princess stood at the opening. The dimmed sunlight from the windows revealed enough of her graceful silhouette. She wore a sun dress with soft ruffles at the ends that touched her knees. Her hands were shyly placed behind her. Her baby blues stare at him expectantly and it took him a second to see what she was trying to showcase.

The golden locks he had always adored was now… 

A short bob.

Nyx caught his breath in shock.

“Well?" she urged, tilting her head, “What do you think?"

He was at a loss of words while an inner turmoil brewed. The soft hair. The elegant braids. The long, wavy strands that he had stroked with his fingers. It was all gone. And what replaced it was a hairdo that ended just below her jawline. No abundance of that silky gold. No more of those locks that would dance into the wind.

“Nyx?"

He snapped back to his name being called to inquiry.

“I..." he started.

Should he lie? Was he even really repulsed by it? Should he give it a chance?

When his voice faded into the internal uncertainty, she approached him as if he had spoken too softly that her ear hadn't caught it.

That was when he saw it.

The ray of light shining down from a window nearby and landing onto the perfectly smooth surface of the blonde hair. 

The shape of the cut framed her tender face just right to reveal it fully. The bangs that sloped to one side had a small wave that made the whole look very interesting. Certainly, it was new. But it grew in him faster than he had expected. 

Another obsession for his sights. Because, ultimately, she looked charming with it. 

Exquisitely charming.

“You don't like it?" she uttered

A breath escaped from him just as he felt the need to remedy her question. 

“No, your highness, I..."

He reached out to touch the delicate edge of her bangs and hanged it behind her ear. Without letting go of the feel of the soft strands, his palm lightly cupped her rosy cheek.

“I love it."


End file.
